


Медная шишечка

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по различным книгам и фильмам/Miscellany [4]
Category: Adventures of Tom Sawyer - Mark Twain
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: «Тогда Том вытащил самую лучшую свою драгоценность — медную шишечку от каминной решетки — и, протянув ее так, чтобы Бекки могла увидеть ее, сказал:- Ну, Бекки… ну, возьми же! Дарю.Она оттолкнула его руку, шишечка упала и покатилась по полу».М.Твен. «Приключения Тома Сойера»У отвергнутого подарка Тома оказалась интересная судьба…
Relationships: Tom Sawyer/Becky Thatcher
Series: Фанфики по различным книгам и фильмам/Miscellany [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237274
Kudos: 1





	1. «На абордаж!»

Волны перехлестывали через бушприт.

Глухой мрак ночного неба, затянутого тучами, ослепительными вспышками рассекала молния. Казалось, один ее точный удар прямо в грот-мачту – и кораблю с черными парусами конец.

Но пиратской команде было не до буйства капризной стихии. Что там буря, что там гром, когда пираты почуяли поживу! Вспышки молний отражались в лезвиях сабель, слышался оглушающий звон клинков и громкая ругань.

Вдруг раздался пистолетный выстрел. Том Сойер, Черный Мститель Испанских Морей, обернулся на звук. Стрелял Джо Гарпер, Гроза Океанов. Он гордо возвышался над палубой, стоя на бочке, набитой пиастрами и долларами. Воскресный костюм Джо, синий в белую полоску, был сплошь расшит золотом, серебром и брильянтами. Даже его соломенная шляпа – и та была утыкана огромными сияющими камнями, с голубиное яйцо каждый. Все это сияло и переливалось при каждой вспышке молнии. Над шляпой колыхались пышные перья.

\- На абордаж! – крикнул Гроза Океанов. Его зычный голос заглушил и звон клинков, и рев бури, и гром с небес. Матросы тут же всей гурьбой ринулись куда-то вправо. Видимо, туда, куда и было сказано – на абордаж. Сразу стало тихо – прямо как в церкви после проповеди, когда все уже разошлись. Выглянуло яркое солнце, осветив пустую палубу «Демона бури», сияющую, словно свежевымытые полы в школьном классе.

Том Сойер, Черный Мститель Испанских Морей, был абсолютно уверен в своем друге Джо Гарпере. Потому и не ринулся на абордаж. С таким плевым заданием просмоленная штормами пиратская команда, да к тому же под руководством Джо, справилась бы и без него, а у него сейчас было куда более важное дело.

Присесть бы! Такой важный суд надо вершить сидя, чтоб солиднее смотрелось. Том уже собрался было оседлать ствол пушки, стоявшей у борта, как вдруг увидел на палубе кресло их учителя, мистера Доббинса. Он не помнил, откуда у них на корабле взялся этот предмет, но решил, что Джо, должно быть, однажды взял на абордаж их школу и хорошенько ее разграбил. И правильно сделал, если так.

Том уселся в кресло мистера Доббинса и с наслаждением поболтал ногами.   
  
\- Давай, Гек! – крикнул Черный Мститель Испанских Морей.

И сам огорчился тому, как буднично это прозвучало. Эх, надо было провозгласить что-то вроде: «Ко мне, верный Гек Финн, Кровавая рука!» Но что сделано, то сделано.

\- Есть, сэр! – рявкнул Гек, который тащил в одной руке Бекки Тэчер и Альфреда Темпля, зажав их под мышкой, словно больших картонных кукол. В другой руке Гек нес большой моток веревки. В мгновение ока он примотал Бекки и Альфреда к грот-мачте. Или фок-мачте. В общем, к какой-то из них.

\- Гек, тащи доску! – крикнул Том, снова досадно забыв о торжественных титулах (но не отдавать же приказ вторично, а то пропадет вся возвышенность момента!). – Я заставлю их пройти по доске!

Его верный друг, Кровавая рука, словно только и ждал этой команды. Он тут же приволок откуда-то школьную доску и положил ее на две поставленные рядышком бочки. Потом отвязал Альфреда Темпля и погнал его, как овцу, к этому гимнастическому снаряду.

С невыразимым наслаждением Черный Мститель Испанских Морей наблюдал, как его счастливый соперник опасливо идет по доске, балансируя широко раскинутыми руками. Когда Альфред дошел до середины, доска подломилась под ним и рухнула. Альфред загремел вниз, а потом поднялся с палубы, потирая ушибленный зад.

Раздался заливистый звонкий смех Бекки. Счастливый Черный Мститель подошел к ней и отвязал от мачты. Щеки девочки раскраснелись, глаза горели – как тогда, в классе, когда он подарил ей медную шишечку. Том потянулся к ней, чтобы поцеловать – и замер, любуясь ее распахнутыми голубыми глазами.

Бекки взяла его за плечо, довольно чувствительно тряхнула и сказала:

\- Ну давай же, Том, а то тете Полли скажу!

Том еще успел удивиться, при чем тут тетя Полли. И только потом проснулся.

Сид вновь тряхнул его за плечо, приговаривая:

\- Если не встанешь немедленно, тетя тебе задаст трепку! Всыплет как надо, вот увидишь!

Том открыл глаза. Выражение этих глаз подсказало Сиду, что самое лучшее, что он сейчас может сделать – это быстренько скатиться вниз по лестнице в столовую, к завтраку, под защиту тети Полли. Иначе Том за себя не ручается.

Раздосадованный Том опустил руку с кровати, нащупал на полу ботинок и вяло швырнул его вслед убегавшему Сиду. Прервать такой сон! К тому же в субботу! Ну, Сид, ты за это ответишь… А еще брат называется! Пусть даже и сводный!

И тут, недовольно поерзав на подушке, Том ощутил, что в щеку ему впилось что-то очень маленькое и очень твердое. Он протянул руку и вытащил из-под щеки медную шишечку от камина. Лучшую его драгоценность, которую он неделю назад подарил Бекки Тэчер. И которую Бекки Тэчер сначала в обиде отбросила на пол, а чуть позднее с холодной обдуманностью положила на его парту, возвращая навеки. И еще неизвестно, что было хуже – та глупая обида или вот эта жуткая обдуманность.

Ох уж, этот Альфред Темпль, чистенький франтик из Сент-Луиса… Умник с яркими книжками! Ну что, что в нем такого есть, что он смог заинтересовать Бекки? Нарядный костюм? Или книжки эти чертовы? Или кудряшки, как у девчонки?

Вся радость от победного сна разом улетучилась. Потому что это был всего лишь сон. Каким бы удачливым пиратом ни был во сне Том Сойер, наяву от горькой правды было никуда не деться: Бекки нравился Альфред Темпль. С его дурацкими книжками и идиотскими кудряшками.

Рывком сев на кровати, Том зажал медную шишечку в руке. Первым побуждением было запустить ее прямо в открытое окно – туда, где в зеленой листве на фоне рассветного неба уже вовсю щебетали птицы. Сдержав этот бездумный порыв – все-таки отломанные шишечки от камина не каждый день попадаются, да еще такие красивые! – Том резким движением сунул дорогую его сердцу вещицу под подушку. А потом, поразмыслив, затолкал ее туда еще более глубоко – подальше от глаз Сида.

Ну ничего, придет время – и он, Том, обскачет этого Альфреда Темпля по всем статьям! И одеваться будет лучше, чем он, и учиться лучше… Конечно, всё это сказать легче, чем сделать. Но главное – сделать первый шаг. С чего бы начать, а? Наверное, с того, что не откладывая дела в долгий ящик, изловить этого франтика и отколотить как следует. Решено! Это будет суровая месть. А за книжки можно и потом засесть – книжки не убегут. О нарядных костюмах и вовсе не стоит думать – все равно их пока что взять совершенно неоткуда. Но вот когда Том вырастет и пойдет в пираты, тогда еще поглядим, кто будет одеваться наряднее – он или Альфред Темпль… 

Птицы за окном пели все громче. Начинался новый весенний день.

Внизу слышался оживленный разговор Мери и Сида, стук посуды и громкий голос тети Полли, который с каждой минутой становился все больше раздраженным. Все чаще слышалось его имя – и произносилось оно на повышенных тонах.

Похоже, тетя сегодня уже с утра успела заглянуть в чулан и недосчиталась там некоторых припасов. Ну и зачем было так выходить из себя? Подумаешь, взял он вчера вечером кое-что – совсем немного! – и спрятал под кроватью… Кстати, не учуял ли хитрюга Сид ночью запах хлеба и сыра? Наверное, все-таки нет, а то тетя Полли уже давно вихрем взлетела бы по лестнице сюда, в их спальню – с обыском. Ух, что было бы! Страшно даже представить себе. И осталась бы его шайка пиратов без провианта. А на реке всегда так зверски разыгрывается аппетит…

А вдруг Сид все-таки нашел его тайник и ничего не сказал тете, а просто перепрятал всё, чтобы втихаря съесть самому, а свалить на него? Том обеспокоенно соскочил с постели и, встав на колени, пошарил под кроватью. Ладонь наткнулась на шершавый бумажный сверток с хлебом и сыром. Затем – на гладкий бок стеклянной баночки с вареньем. Он вздохнул с облегчением. Отлично! Команда пиратского корабля «Демон бури» не умрет сегодня с голоду. 

\- …растет настоящим бездельником! – донеслось до него. – А ведь я за него в ответе!

Да, тетя Полли явно была не в духе. Том решил не испытывать судьбу и начал быстро одеваться. Тем более что есть ему с утра и вправду жуть как хотелось. Но не потрошить же было ради этого секретный склад провианта под кроватью!

Надев брюки, Том аккуратно заправил в них рубашку – на всякий случай, чтобы ничем случайно не разозлить тетю. А то еще запретит ему сегодня вообще выходить из дому, в то время как его ждут перестрелки, абордажи и пиратские оргии на острове Джексона. 

Чтобы окончательно выглядеть пай-мальчиком в глазах тети Полли, Том сделал даже то, что совершал далеко не каждое утро: тщательно расчесал гребнем свои кудри. Более того, еще и плеснул на них водой из умывального таза, отчего они завились отвратительными колечками – хуже, чем у Альфреда Темпля! На что только не пойдешь, лишь бы не лишиться долгожданного отдыха с друзьями.  
  
Ну вот, готово! Том со смешанным чувством презрения и удовлетворения полюбовался на свою прическу в обломке старого зеркала на умывальнике – и застучал пятками вниз по лестнице, к завтраку.


	2. «Закон суров, но это закон»

Первым судили Джо Гарпера. 

Сидя на передней скамье в зале суда, Том мучительно пытался вспомнить прозвище этого доблестного пирата, но так и не смог. Черный Мститель, что ли… Нет, Черный Мститель – это, кажется, был кто-то другой. А Джо – он был… черт возьми, вот прямо на языке вертится, а не вспомнить! Что-то такое, с океаном связано.

Погодите, но при чем тут океан? Джо ведь в реке утонул, а не в океане. Да, совершенно точно! В реке. То лето было очень жарким, и мальчишки буквально не вылезали из воды. У Джо свело ногу судорогой, а ребята заметили это слишком поздно… Не успели спасти, хотя очень старались.

Том вспомнил его похороны. Это было через два года после того, как они с Джо и Геком триумфально появились на собственных похоронах. В церкви Том до конца не мог отделаться от мысли, что вся эта церемония – тоже лишь шутка, розыгрыш, что Джо сейчас вскочит и засмеется: «Ловко я вас разыграл, а?» Но Джо не встал. Нестройные звуки религиозного гимна, исполняемого прихожанами, летели к сводам храма. Сзади, за спиной Тома, слышался шепот тети Полли. Она говорила кому-то из женщин:

\- Бедняжка Сирини Гарпер, у нее и слёз уже не осталось…

Но сейчас, в зале суда, явно было что-то не так. Если Джо умер, то каким образом его сейчас судят? И за что, в конце-то концов? Из той ахинеи, которую нес судья, Том Сойер наконец понял, что Джо Гарпера обвиняют в убийстве доктора Робинсона.

\- Ваша честь! – не выдержал Том, хотя четко помнил, что его очередь выступать в качестве адвоката подойдет только во время рассмотрения следующего дела, что будет через несколько минут. – Здесь какая-то ошибка! Доктора Робинсона убил Индеец Джо, а не Джо Гарпер! Я лично был тому свидетелем! И готов под присягой подтвердить…

\- Как скажете, масса Том… – покладисто отозвался судья, в котором Том с изумлением узнал негра Джима.

Зал негодующе зашумел.

Судья, с трудом перекрикивая присутствующих, провозгласил:

\- Невиновен!

Том торжествующе взглянул на Джо Гарпера, которого только что вызволил из беды, но того на скамье подсудимых уже не было. Теперь там сидела Бекки Тэчер. На ней было то самое платье, в каком он видел ее в последний раз перед отъездом в Сент-Луис – длинное, темно-зеленое, с воротником из белых кружев. Тяжелые золотистые косы закручены в пышную прическу.

У Тома перехватило дыхание. Значит, ему придется защищать Бекки? Но в чем ее обвиняют? Судья опять нес ахинею, однако Том Сойер быстро уяснил, что Ребекка Тэчер обвиняется в краже какой-то драгоценности. А вот какой именно, он так и не понял. И тут Бекки вскричала:  
  
\- Не крала я ее, не крала! Вот она!

Вскочив с места, она вытянула вперед руку, гремя цепями, и разжала ладонь. Там лежала медная шишечка от камина. Та самая, которую Том ей дарил дважды за свою жизнь. И которую она ему дважды возвращала.

\- Виновна! – не раздумывая, рявкнул судья со своего высокого кресла. – Закон суров, но это закон!

У Тома отнялся язык. Он вновь перевел взгляд на судью, но Джим, оказывается, уже сошел с председательского места и устроился рядом с ним на передней скамье. Он бросил строгий взгляд на Тома, а затем потрепал его по плечу и сказал взволнованным голосом:

\- Смотри, не опоздай в суд! 

Возмущенный Том набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы ответить: «А где я, по-вашему, сейчас нахожусь, ваша честь?» Но не успев ничего сказать, проснулся.  
  
Сид потряс его за плечо:

\- Том, вставай! Как бы тебе и вправду не опоздать.

Из открытого окна тянуло речной свежестью. С Миссисипи слышался гудок парохода.

Том глубоко вздохнул и сел на постели. Глянул в окно. Там, над рекой, сияло ясное летнее солнце. Новый день – и начало новой жизни для него. Сегодня он, молодой адвокат Томас Сойер, выпускник Сент-Луисского университета, официально начинал свою карьеру. 

Сид что-то напевал себе под нос, стоя перед зеркалом и завязывая галстук на модный манер – пышным бантом. Он учился в том же университете на врача, и сводные братья снимали квартиру на двоих у одной почтенной вдовы – на окраине города, на углу Арсенальной и Поперечной.

Сегодня Сид собирался присутствовать на первом деле Тома. Даже Мери должна была приехать! Разумеется, не одна, а с семьей. Она по-прежнему жила в родном Сент-Питерсберге и уже три года как была замужем. Но ни замужество, ни рождение ребенка не сделали ее тяжелой на подъем. В общем, почти все будут в сборе. Жаль только, тетя Полли уже не увидит, чего он, Том, добился в жизни… 

Недавний сон крутился в голове неуместным контрастом настроению этого дня. Вот и Джо Гарпер вспомнился с чего-то… Бедный Джо! Он тоже хотел стать адвокатом. А Джим-то, Джим! Хорошо смотрелся, представительно, ничего не скажешь… Судья – негр, это ж надо, а! Привидится же нелепица, какой и не выдумаешь. А вот Бекки – о, она была настоящая, прямо как наяву. Даже, пожалуй, слишком настоящая… 

Все верно: не крала Бекки ту медную шишечку. Он ей сам ее подарил. Дважды. Держал он у себя эту бесполезную штуковину с того самого дня, когда впервые поцеловал Бекки в классе. Сначала берег как мальчишескую драгоценность, а потом, когда подрос – хранил просто на память: о школе, о Бекки, обо всем… Решил, что после учебы в университете вряд ли вернется в родной городок. Крохотный Сент-Питерсберг – не лучший плацдарм для начала карьеры честолюбивого молодого адвоката.

Но когда по окончании школы сделал Бекки предложение – уже всерьез, – то вместе с кольцом в знак помолвки неожиданно для самого себя вручил ей и ту самую медную шишечку. И каким же счастливым изумлением осветилось в тот момент лицо Бекки!

\- Том, так ты помнишь?.. – только и сказала она, задохнувшись от волнения.

Ненадолго же хватило ей тех восторгов... И года не прошло после их помолвки, как Том, тогда еще студент-второкурсник, получил письмо от Мери. В письмо была вложена коротенькая записка от Бекки, с извинениями. Одними только извинениями, без всяких объяснений. И еще – тонкое помолвочное колечко.

Письмо от самой Мери, напротив, было объемистым – настолько, что Том даже не почувствовал на ощупь, что в пухлом конверте, помимо бумаги, есть еще и вложенный предмет. И только когда вытащил убористо исписанные листки, а из конверта выпало и покатилось по полу знакомое кольцо, сердце Тома оборвалось и упало вместе с ним.

Мери писала, что Бекки приходила к ней домой. Плакала, просила у нее прощения. Вообще-то, прощения ей следовало бы просить у Тома, но Бекки боялась ему написать. Мери еле-еле вынудила ее лично черкнуть ему несколько строк. Но грустная обязанность полностью обрисовать ситуацию легла все-таки на плечи самой Мери. 

Итак, Бекки разорвала их с Томом помолвку. Дочитав до этого места, Том зажмурился. Всколыхнулось в душе позабытое ощущение соперничества: неужели опять Альфред Темпль? Но ведь семья Темплей уехала из Сент-Питерсберга давным-давно – где-то через год после той школьной истории с медной шишечкой!

Том не знал, что и думать. Можно было, конечно, предположить, что окружной судья Тэчер, невзирая на все былое, что их связывало, запоздало решил, что студент Томас Сойер – недостаточно солидная партия для его дочери. Да вот только отца Бекки на тот момент уже четыре месяца как не было в живых – он умер от болезни желудка, будучи еще совсем не старым человеком. 

Стиснув зубы, Том дочитал послание Мери до конца. Он ожидал встретить там любую фамилию из числа молодых джентльменов их родного городка. Но фамилия, которую он увидел, была ему совершенно незнакома: некто Фостер. Роланд Фостер. Какой-то офицер, и даже не очень молодой – лет сорока. И что только Бекки в нем нашла? Познакомилась с ним в гостях, и он, видите ли, стал осаждать ее своими ухаживаниями…

Дурацкой вспышкой промелькнула мысль: а как же медная шишечка? Где она? Но и до нее дошла очередь у обстоятельной Мери. Двоюродная сестра писала, что Бекки принесла какую-то медную штуковину, вроде отломанной шишечки – не то от камина, не то от тагана, и очень просила передать ее Тому вместе с кольцом и ее извинениями. Но вещица эта, хоть и не очень большая, в письме не умещается, так что Мери передаст ее Тому лично в ближайший его приезд в Сент-Питерсберг. А пока что будет хранить ее в своей шкатулке для рукоделия.

Так оно и случилось. Сейчас медная шишечка лежала в дальнем ящике новенького бюро, украшающего собой комнату молодого адвоката. Это был единственный предмет мебели, который Том позволил себе приобрести в студенческие годы. Он постарался выбрать дорогую, хорошую вещь, которая могла бы служить ему долгие годы и надежно хранить его секреты. И профессиональные, и личные.

Странно, но за минувшую пару лет Том ни разу не столкнулся здесь, в этом городе, с миссис Фостер. А ведь мог бы: Роланд Фостер увез Бекки именно сюда, в Сент-Луис – он служил в расположенном здесь Арсенале армии США. Впрочем, оно и к лучшему, наверное, что ей больше не довелось встретиться с Томом.  
  
Выходя из комнаты при полном параде, молодой адвокат Томас Сойер обернулся на бюро, стоявшее у окна. Не взять ли с собой медную шишечку в качестве талисмана? И решил, что не стоит. Никудышный из этой вещицы талисман, судя по истории с помолвкой. Пусть лучше просто так лежит, на память. Шагнув в коридор, он энергично хлопнул дверью, оставляя позади свое прошлое.


	3. «Покойся с миром»

У них остался последний огарок свечи. 

Они бродили по этим чертовым ходам так долго! Много часов. Или дней. Или лет.

Свечи кончились; бечевка, которой Том отмечал пройденный путь, потерялась; и уже давно был съеден последний кусочек их свадебного пирога, как назвала Бекки пирог с пикника. 

Чтобы заглушить страх, Том вдруг рассмеялся так громко, что с потолка с шорохом слетела целая стая летучих мышей. Глаза Бекки широко распахнулись. Она с ужасом смотрела, как омерзительные крылатые твари пролетали прямо сквозь Тома, пронзая его где-то на уровне желудка, но Тому все было нипочем. Он попытался ее развлечь и тоном заправского экскурсовода стал расписывать местные чудеса:

\- Смотри, Бекки, этот сталагмит похож на кресло мистера Доббинса! А вот эта пещера называется «Гостиная вдовы Дуглас»!

\- Вдовы Дуглас? Но ведь она давно умерла, Том. Ты разве забыл? Сейчас в ее доме живет Гек Финн с женой, их дети и внуки. Надо бы эту пещеру переименовать…

\- Ну и что же, что умерла! – запальчиво возразил Том. – Сама посуди, на что это будет похоже? «Гостиная Гека Финна»… Ха-ха! Да Гек первый покатится со смеху, когда такое услышит! 

\- Может, немного отдохнем, Том? Я так устала…

\- Бекки, держись! – попытался подбодрить ее Том. – Осталось совсем немного. Там, впереди, нас ждет клад.

\- Где? – спросила Бекки тихим, уставшим голосом.

\- «Под крестом»! Так указано на карте сокровищ.

И Том потянул Бекки за руку в боковой узкий проход.

\- Вот, смотри! – гордо сказал он и указал рукой с огарком свечи на огромный камень, на котором свечной копотью был намалеван крест. – Здорово, правда?

\- Да, Том, – покорно согласилась Бекки, села прямо на землю и прислонилась к камню. – Я тут посплю немного, ладно? 

\- Угу, – ответил Том.  
  
Бекки закрыла глаза и мгновенно уснула. Ему вдруг стало стыдно перед ней и жалко ее. Она так обессилела! Он смотрел, не отрываясь, на ее бледное исхудалое личико, на растрепанные косы… Никогда еще она не казалась ему такой красивой! От нее словно исходил свет.

Но в следующий миг Том сообразил, что свет исходил вовсе не от Бекки, хотя в узком каменном проходе действительно стало светлее. Он медленно поднял глаза – и увидел, что из-за огромного камня с крестом высунулась чья-то рука со свечой. В свете свечи отчетливо виднелись белая перчатка и синий обшлаг форменного рукава. Том не вскрикнул от страха только потому, что боялся разбудить Бекки. 

Вслед за рукой выдвинулся и весь человек. Высокий, плотного телосложения, с курчавыми бакенбардами, в синем офицерском мундире. Его лицо Том видел лишь на фотографиях, но тут же узнал его: Роланд Фостер!

\- Не стоило тебе столько пить! – сказал Фостер Тому и погрозил ему пальцем. – Слышишь, Том? Давай уже, нам пора идти!

Том был возмущен. «Столько пить?» Черта с два! За все время блужданий по извилистым пещерным ходам они с Бекки нашли всего один ручеек, да и тот потом потеряли, когда двинулись дальше. Так что пить хотелось просто нестерпимо. И куда это Фостер зовет его? Зачем?

Кстати, а кто он вообще такой, этот Фостер? И откуда Том знает его имя?

Но сил говорить не осталось. Поэтому Том молча позволил офицеру (как там его звали?) взять себя за руку и повести за камень с крестом. Когда Том завернул за камень, обе свечи – и его, и его спутника – погасли. Наступила абсолютная тьма. Том, на сей раз не удержавшись, вскрикнул от испуга – и проснулся. 

Над ним нависало румяное пухлое лицо Сида. Темные глаза сводного брата тревожно смотрели на Тома из-под кустистых седых бровей.

\- Наконец-то! – с облегчением проворчал Сид. – Не стоило тебе вчера столько пить! И вообще не стоит так злоупотреблять алкоголем. Знаю, тебе мои слова как об стенку горох, но мало ли… Мой долг, как брата и как врача, – предупреждать тебя об опасности, пока сил и терпения хватит. 

Ох уж этот Сид – благонравная зануда! Что в детстве таким был, что к старости не изменился… Мэр Сент-Питерсберга Томас Сойер, проворчав что-то невнятное, с трудом поднялся, скрипнув суставами, и оглядел свою спальню мутным взором. М-да, вчера они со сводным братом засиделись допоздна за ужином на двоих. С обильными возлияниями, не без этого. Ведь столько времени не виделись! Без малого полгода. Всё дела да дела, и повидаться некогда было.

Хотя пил больше он сам – Сид почти полностью воздерживался от выпивки даже по такому поводу. Здоровье бережет, понимаешь ли. А ему, Тому, терять уже нечего. Здоровья у него осталось всего ничего. В этом смысле он почти повторил судьбу покойного тестя – тот тоже мучился желудком. Оттого и скончался в расцвете лет. Сорок четыре – да разве же это возраст для мужчины? Сам Том уже далеко перешагнул эту отметку – и то умирать не особо хотелось.

Впрочем, и цепляться за жизнь тоже не было желания. Ради кого? Или ради чего? Сент-Питерсберг легко найдет себе нового мэра. Вон, старина Бен Роджерс очень даже не прочь занять заветное кресло. Сид? Брат счастлив со своей семьей в Сент-Луисе. Благо, Эмми (в девичестве – Лоренс) нарожала ему столько детей, что сейчас в доме почти каждый день гостят внуки – те или другие. Мэри давно упокоилась на местном кладбище, недалеко от тети Полли. Ее дочь и внуки, конечно, любят своего старого дядюшку Тома, но у них своя жизнь…

А Томас Сойер младший, поддержавший династию не только именем, но и профессией, забрался аж в Атланту, словно в их родном городке молодой адвокат не пригодился бы! Но его тоже можно понять: там сейчас жизнь вовсю кипит, народ стекается, практика богатая… После войны Атланта стала настоящим центром вселенной для Юга. Да, Том-младший, конечно, опечалится горькому известию, но ведь его жизнь тоже отлично налажена, и после смерти отца она спокойно покатится по прочным рельсам дальше. Дети привязывают человека к жизни больше, чем родители – таков закон природы. 

Сид был прав, что надо сходить на кладбище, навестить могилы родных. Надо бы. Тем более что у Тома есть там одно маленькое дельце. Давно собирался, да все как-то времени не было. Крупное дело тоже когда-то имелось, но оно уже несколько лет как улажено: вон там, в углу, в старом бюро, которое он купил еще в студенческие годы, лежит документ, подтверждающий покупку мистером Томасом Сойером места на кладбище. Хорошее место – как раз на том участке, где надо. Рядом со своими. Всеми, кто был дорог и кого уже нет рядом.

Кряхтя, мэр закончил собираться. Накинув сюртук и взяв шляпу, он подошел к бюро, открыл его, стукнул там пару раз дребезжавшим выдвижным ящичком – и снова закрыл. Сид уже ждал его у входной двери. В масштабах растущего города кладбище было недалеко от особняка мэра, но все же не настолько близко, чтобы им с Сидом трепать старые кости на пешей прогулке, да еще поздней осенью, когда так сильно ломит суставы.

Экипаж ехал неспешно, словно возница старался не растрясти пожилых седоков. Но на самом деле причина была в другом. На главной улице Сент-Питерсберга движение с каждым годом становилось все более оживленным, и лихая езда была уже неуместна.

Справа тянулись унылые однообразные корпуса меховой фабрики. За ними, вдали, виднелась новая мельница. Новой ее называли по привычке – построена она была двадцать семь лет назад, когда Сент-Питерсберг понемногу начал оживать после войны. Мэр Сойер всегда смотрел на эти строения с искренней гордостью за свой город, но сейчас он поймал себя на том, что раздражен. Оттого, что фабричные корпуса заслоняют место, где стоит мельница. Оттого, что сама мельница стоит как раз там, где когда-то была их школа. 

Задумавшись, он не помнил, как сошел с экипажа. Сид вручил ему белые цветы – и когда только успел купить? Том так ушел в воспоминания, что даже не заметил, как экипаж на пару минут остановился у цветочной лавки.

Они прошли несколько аллей. Вот и нужный участок. Оставив цветы на могилах тети Полли и Мэри, Том, сжимая в руке последние несколько лилий, подошел к белой мраморной плите недалеко от них. Сид деликатно остался позади. Рядом с могилой был пустой участок – документ на этот клочок земли лежал в старом бюро в спальне мэра Сойера.

Он положил цветы к белой плите и с трудом разогнул спину. Опять пошел мелкий осенний дождик. Мраморная плита маслянисто заблестела. Засияла в тусклом дневном свете позолота выбитой на ней надписи: «Ребекка Сойер. 1836–1881. Покойся с миром». Пустой участок рядом с могилой Бекки выглядел внушительно. И Тома вдруг охватила гордость за то, что в надлежащее время там ляжет именно он, Том Сойер, а не какой-нибудь Роланд Фостер.

Во время войны вокруг Арсенала в Сент-Луисе кипели нешуточные страсти. Вспыхивали вооруженные стычки, в одной из которых сложил голову и майор Рональд Фостер, оставив свою молодую супругу вдовой. Хотелось бы добавить – безутешной, но это было не так. После его гибели Бекки словно очнулась и посмотрела на свою жизнь по-новому. Она вдруг поняла, почему в свое время неожиданно для всех – и даже для себя самой! – выскочила замуж за этого взрослого, мудрого, надежного человека, который так настойчиво добивался ее руки. Потому, что после смерти отца ощущала совершенную беспомощность и хотела вновь почувствовать себя защищенной от всех житейских невзгод. Так она и объяснила Тому Сойеру, который разыскал ее, приехав с фронта домой на побывку. После войны они поженились.

Почему-то именно этот их разговор, перевернувший жизнь обоих, вспомнился сейчас Тому. Воспоминания так увлекли его, что он чуть не забыл о том маленьком дельце, ради которого, собственно, и приехал сюда. Ведь кто знает, доведется ли ему еще раз побывать тут при жизни (после-то уж точно доведется). Ведь здоровье ухудшается прямо на глазах.

Оглянувшись, как шкодливый мальчишка – какое счастье, что Сид стоит спиной к нему! – мэр Сент-Питерсберга Томас Сойер стал носком дорогого ботинка ковырять мокрую землю возле самой плиты. Когда там наконец там образовалась ямка размером с куриное яйцо, он, запыхавшись, оставил свое занятие. Вновь обернувшись на Сида (тот по-прежнему усердно глядел в сторону ворот, словно не замечая брата), сунул руку в карман, достал оттуда что-то и кинул в ямку. В неярком свете пасмурного дня блеснула отломанная шишечка – вроде тех, какие венчали собой вычурные решетки старинных каминов. Мистер Томас Сойер вздохнул и перепачканным носком ботинка торопливо заровнял ямку.

\- Возьми, Бекки! Дарю, – прошептал он.

Потом развернулся и медленными шагами направился к выходу с кладбища.  
  
  
2019


End file.
